Romance Blossoms
by marvinanaconda96
Summary: Random one-shots of various couples in the Narutoverse. Some characters some OC. Featuring a variety of characters.


Sakon couldn't believe he had somehow survived the sand ninjas attack. It had been however at the cost of his twin brother Ukon. He silently cursed the sand ninja as well as the other ninja and his dog. And all for that Sasuke Uchiha. He couldn't really blame him though for wanting power. After all most ninja who went to Orochimaru wanted power. And the Sannin was capable at giving it to them. But at a price. If you could not become his host body, he would use you as he saw fit. Willingly sacrificing you if he found it necessary.

Of course Orochimaru didn't really care for anyone. Which neither did Sakon. The fact that he could be expendable to Orochimaru had never bothered him. He had never thought he and Ukon would lose. They were after all the strongest of the sound ninja four. This of course excluded Kimmimaru. Sakon had always hated him for being stronger. Thankfully with the illness he hadn't been around. And Sakon took enjoyment in knowing this made him no longer useful to Orochimaru. But Sakon had thought he sensed Kimmimaru near. He hoped he was wrong but he had fear in his heart. If Orochimaru had become impatient then it was possible that he or even Kabuto had sent him. And that was bad news. Kimmimaru served their master in a way no one else did. He would kill if he thought someone was no longer useful to Orochimaru. Sakon knew he would not hesitate to kill any of them. Which made him wonder if maybe Kimmimaru had already found any of them. He found himself particularly worried about Tayuya though he was not sure why. Surely if Kimmimaru had arrived the mission had been a success. Perhaps Sasuke was already at the hideout.

But Sakon could not shake the anger at having to tell his teammates he and Ukon had been defeated and Ukon was killed in battle. Still though he couldn't shake the thought of that sand ninja he had encountered. Surely the sand hadn't sent just one shinobi from their village. Perhaps his teammates have encountered other sand ninja. Perhaps they could have even had trouble from some of the leaf genin. He grimaced at the thought of losing to junior ninja. He sighed realizing he should try to find his teammates and see what their fate had been. He really hoped they would be alive so he didn't face defeat on his own. He already didn't have his older twin brother who quite literally had been joined together. Sakon was not sure if he should feel sad or even cry. Perhaps it was the ruthlessness and emotionless nature he had adopted had truly made him a monster. He sighed knowing he couldn't take Ukon's body with him. He hugged his brother one final time and then lay his body down. "Goodbye brother" he said simply before leaving.

Upon Sakon wondering the first battle sight he came upon was Jirobo. He grimaced as he saw him dead apparently with his heart crushed. "Hmmm the physically strongest of us" he spat. He then sighed his teammate was dead perhaps he should so some respect. It looked like Jirobo had fought quite a battle. Which he had expected of him. He wondered who the opponent had been. He assumed it was the first genin who was large like him. Well at least he had lost to someone who was like him in a way. He had considered that kid weak. He was however strong if he had defeated Jirobo. Even if he was overall the weakest of them. It was an accomplishment none the less. Sakon continued on looking for the other members of his team.

He traced his steps back to where they had left Kidomaru. Once again a hard battle had been fought. And he had found Kidomaru dead as well. He checked for a pulse or heartbeat but found neither. The boy with the weird eyes had apparently defeated him. Sakon knew now they had underestimated the leaf genin. Perhaps even the blonde one was strong. He then went to find Kimmimaru also dead. He was speechless. It didn't appear that Kimmimaru had been killed. He had seemingly simply died in the midst of battle. Perhaps do to his illness. They had all died in battle. Something perhaps they all knew they would do one day. Perhaps they were the trash not their opponents. Sakon straightened up knowing there was one last member he needed to find.

Sakon gasped at all the cut or sliced tree's and otherwise down trees. No doubt some damage was Tayuya handy work. He looked around and saw Tayuya laying under some of the trees. Oh know he thought as he headed toward her. No matter what he couldn't lose her. She was quite literally all he had now. He leaned down beside her and picked her arm to feel a pulse. He then put his ear to her chest to feel her heartbeat. And to his relief he did. He moved a hand through her hair and then put it towards her face. He had to get her out from under those trees. He knew he needed help. But he knew Orochimaru would not offer that help. "Don't worry Tayuya I am going to get help and I am coming back". He kissed her forehead quickly and headed to get help.

XXX

Sakon had found help and they had returned to get Tayuya. They had been cared for by these people until Tayuya was well enough. When she woke up Sakon told her everything. They had both been changed ever since then. The insults and foul mouthed Tayuya was gone. She was slightly nicer now. They both knew they could never go back to Orochimaru. They would either be sacrificed or experimented on. Whatever Tayuya wanted to do Sakon had made it clear they were in it together. "Sakon where are we gonna go"? Tayuya asked. Sakon and Tayuya both felt the emptiness of no longer having a purpose. Their way of life had been interrupted and changed forever. "Whatever we do and wherever we go were in it together" Sakon replied. "We have no purpose any longer Tayuya said. We are of no use to Orochimaru or anyone else". Sakon took her hand and squeezed gently. "We do to each other" Sakon said smiling. And Tayuya your beautiful you really are. I am not sure why I never noticed before. "Knock it off birdbrain"! Tayuya said blushing. "There's the Tayuya I know and love"! Sakon said. The two then held hands as they departed out into the forest. They were not sure where they were going but so long as they were together they knew they would be ok…..


End file.
